In certain aspects, this invention relates to a small animal feeder which comprises a receptacle holder and at least one removable and replaceable disposable receptacle. In certain other aspects, this invention relates to a holder for a sanitary bowl or liner which comprises a receptacle holder and at least one removable and replaceable receptacle.
Pet food bowls are generally made from inexpensive plastic materials, and it is usual practice to leave pet food in them for some time to permit the animal to eat at its leisure. It is observed, however, that moist pet food may desiccate and adhere to the surface of the bowl. Unless the remaining food is quickly removed from the surface of the bowl, the leftover food tends to adhere to the surface of the container. Dried pet food is relatively difficult to remove in the course of washing; furthermore, the oils and ingredients of pet food frequently coat or permeate the surface of most pet holder thus causing undesired odors and discoloration. One answer to this problem has been the use of disposable liners, receptacles, or bowls.
Three problems pertain to: (1) the ease in insertion and removable of a disposable liner or a bowl from a base which removal does not entail an operator having to touch the interior surface of the affected portion through use or contact; (2) providing for a liner or bowl sufficiently rigid to be used in a variety of applications, whether for human for animal food use, or commercial applications, such as in manicuring, with the liner or bowl being sufficiently flexible to permit deformation to fit snugly into a base and to permit easy removal from certain embodiments: and, (3) allowing for ease in storage and dispensing for use at least one liner for use in the base.
Currently available art does not satisfactorily address these common problems. The limited relevant prior art addresses these problems with a limited degree of success. A variety of disposable liners or bowls for pet feeding containers have been a solution and the subject of prior art. When disposable and replaceable liners and bowls are employed, one problem not addressed in the prior art is associated with the sanitary removal of the liner or bowl from the base. In certain prior art, the use of an air trap, adhesive strips and tabs have been presented as solutions. The prior art structures do not satisfactorily address the specific need to have a liner or bowl easily and sanitarily installed and removed by an operator, whereby the operator is not required to risk the unpleasant or unhealthful contact with the interior surface or the remaining contents of the interior of the liner. While the apparatus of the invention is directed primarily for use with pet food dispensing and serving, the apparatus of this invention is applicable where a sanitary bowl is desired. One application of this apparatus is for the dispensing for food to humans: one use entails adult snack food, while another entails a safe and sanitary dispenser for children, while yet another use addresses having a sanitary means for having food dispensed in a hospital environment. Another application relates to manicure service: warm soapy water or other suitable fluid can be contained in a disposable liner directly for a separate element which would rest within the liner. The apparatus of this invention is diversely applicable to a variety of uses requiring a removable sanitary container from a base. One advantage comprises an operator being able to sanitarily remove a replaceable and sanitary liner or bowl from a base with a non-skid type feeder.
Until this invention, there was no comparable cost-effective apparatus or system which provides for the easy, safe and sanitary insertion and removal of disposable liners or bowls employing a reusable base.